


违规报告

by Sugarfree3



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3
Summary: 2018年irregular office teaser出来时的脑洞 写着写着难产了





	违规报告

违|规报告

 

01.

 

我在今年暑假开始了人生第一份实习。老实说我不知道这家公司为什么给我offer，我的专业跟他们公司的业务八竿子打不着。更匪夷所思的是，网上提交申请后的第二天我就稀里糊涂地收到了面试电话，对方公司的HR声音冷清还带着些不容拒绝的意思，他问我什么时间方便来公司，紧接着又说Hiring Manager后天有空，要不你就后天来吧。

我不是个擅长周旋的人，也没想着说给自己多争取点时间准备准备，就答应了。挂掉电话后我随即打开电脑，他们的公司大名在此之前我根本没有耳闻，我来不及怀疑这不是传销公司，就被他们公司官网首页的几张图片吸引了眼球。

虽然只是展现员工工作时的几张照片罢了，但毫不夸张地讲，我李东赫前二十年的人生里没见过比这些人更帅的男生。舍友看到了打趣说你这是要去皮包公司工作吗，业务实则是出卖男色？我笑了笑说，你这是抬举我。

我盯着电脑屏幕，莫名其妙地开始幻想自己也出现在他们其中的样子。倘若真能有这么一天，我一定要搞一副金边眼镜来戴着，毕竟这样看起来更有学问一些。

 

两天后我出现在他们公司楼下。耸入云端的高楼大厦着实让我受宠若惊，万万没想到这名不见经传的公司居然有如此豪华的办公场所，我惴惴不安的心再次耸动起来。在前台报送了姓名后，一位橘色头发的年轻男生从玻璃门内走了出来，他看样子并没有大我多少。

简单聊过几句后我知晓了这位就是通知我面试的HR，他领我走到电梯，帮我按了第127层，说了句祝我好运就走了。我虽然平时人还算胆大，可关键时刻还是会紧张，我屏着呼吸，仰头望着电梯上的数字一直往上蹦，心也跟着提到了嗓子眼。

面试我的主管有三人，眼熟得很，让我确定他们这三位都有出现在我看过的照片里。他们的确有如照片里的那样英俊帅气，连说话声音都格外好听。正式进入了面试环节后，全程都是在由中间一位主导着，交换名片时发现对方名叫金道英，不出所料是人力部门的部长，而左右两位郑在玹和徐英浩则是我未来会去部门的两位主管。

起初的十分钟里我以为金道英是不苟言笑的人，因为他严肃的样子散发出一种奇怪的压迫感，为了不让自己紧张我选择低着头回答他的问题。他没怎么问我简历上的内容，倒是问了我很多面对压力时的解决措施。我虽然做不到对答如流但也都答到点子上了。

不知道金道英对我的答案是否满意，但他终于忍不住地说了句或许你能把头抬起来吗？

徐英浩开玩笑说道英你太严肃了，吓到小朋友了。我咧着嘴笑了笑，说没有没有，是我太紧张了。金道英歪了歪头，脸上终于多了些明朗的表情，他问郑在玹说你还有什么问题要问吗？

结果郑总监问了我喜欢吃爆米花还是喝香槟。我愣了几秒钟，不知道这两者之间有什么可比性，然而对面三位似乎并不觉得这个问题有什么不妥。我犹豫着说了爆米花，殊不知这略显荒谬的问题竟然是决定我去向的关键所在，当然这是我进入公司后才知道的。

当初如果选香槟的话就会去徐英浩的组，而如今的我，已经正式成为郑在玹手下的实习生。

 

入职的第一天金道英带我认识了我所在办公区的同事们。

说是同事，里面还不乏很多领导，比如坐在金道英对面的那位李部长，听说我们这一层他级别最高。在我以往的观念里，他这样的人是要坐在玻璃罩子里的，可显然这家公司办公区规划可没有那些条条框框，大家都在open area，连李部长身后负责大中华整个区域的董部长也不过跟我一样，两台电脑，四个抽屉，不能再简单。

而我，李东赫，一个刚来的实习生，我的位置被安排在了负责日本业务的中本主管身边，当然我背后坐着的是我的郑总监，紧挨着他的是徐总监。上班第一天我就发现他和徐总监讲话时没个正形，但面对我的时候又是高高在上的样子。

我去茶水间的时候碰到了另一位实习生，不同于我他已经是第二年来这里了，听说平时上学都在海外。他叫李马克，看样子就知道对公司熟悉很多，跟徐总监讲话的样子也很亲密，不像我跟郑总监。我觉得我还是跟金道英熟一些。

但是金道英上班时间并不会太关照我，倒是去郑在玹那里讨论有关我的事情。我竖起耳朵，却怎么也听不太清。不知道是不是因为我的好奇心，我开始有意无意跟郑在玹搭话，请教下这个请教下那个，总之没让他闲着找徐英浩聊天。我心想我总有一天给他烦到要炒我鱿鱼。

头一个星期我早早就下班了，仗着金道英跟我说你六点就准时可以走了，我心里挺平静，跟郑在玹打个招呼就开溜了。这个状况持续了到第二周我才发现有些奇怪，起因还是我把宿舍钥匙落在公司，那时我都快下地铁了，想起来没拿钥匙又坐了返程回去。

我清楚地记得时间是八点钟。我以为公司会空无一人，然而事实确实灯火通明。 我刷了门卡进去，金道英扭头看见是我就站了起来。

他显得很惊讶，“你怎么回来了？”

我说了自己没拿钥匙，“部长怎么还在加班？”

“大家晚上比较有精神嘛，就加班了。”

“哦？所以大家都在加班？”我望了望四周，虽然座位上空无一人，但的确大家工位上灯还亮着，电脑也开着。

“他们去吃饭了。”金道英面不改色的说。

“郑总监也在加班啊，我要不要也留下来？”

我说这话的时候其实犹豫了。这公司虽然帅哥很多，但并不足以让我牺牲宝贵的个人时间来卖命，何况区区一个实习生，留下来能做些什么呢？

我看着金道英，他眼神里闪过一丝若有若无的光。末了他劝我回去，说下次真的有需要郑总监会叫我留下来的。

 

从那天以后，我下班时变得格外小心起来，奇怪的是渐渐我发觉身边没有一个人比我下班更早。我有一次心甘情愿地想我倒要看看你们几点下班，结果我坐到七点半还没有人刷卡离开。但说实在的，我感觉他们并没有很多工作做不完。我们组反正是这样的，而且据我观察，隔壁徐总监组也是这样。

徐总监早晨来的时候会去喝一杯清咖，他端着他的咖啡游走在数个工位之间，跟每个人聊天，最终走到金道英那里，拉个椅子坐在他旁边不知道说些什么，嘻嘻哈哈的声音引得我特别好奇。我转过身，向徐总监投放出羡慕的眼光，当然我也十分佩服金道英的大胆，要知道他对面坐着的可是李部长啊，他堂堂一位人力部长，上班开小差算怎么回事。

我假装有问题要去请教金道英，起身路过李部长的座位时却发现他正和董部长各自在打游戏。我以为自己眼花了，甚至难以置信地揉了揉眼睛。而接下来的事更让我目瞪口呆。

我恍恍惚惚地移步到金道英身边，他和徐英浩正在一起埋头拼拼图。我突然不想打扰这诡异又温馨的氛围，只好继续往前走想看看李马克同学在做什么。

不看还好，看完以后我觉得同样都是实习生，大家的差别怎么就那么大呢。李马克抱着一本漫威漫画看得津津有味，面前还放着一盒哈根达斯冰淇淋。

我心想我现在是在梦中吗？这个公司究竟是怎么回事？我觉得我需要去茶水间喝杯冰水冷静一下。路过储物室的时候，我听到有声音就向里面望了一下，我后来十分后悔我这没用的好奇心。

我看见中本部长戴着墨镜坐在一个废弃的纸箱上，头顶的白炽灯像海边的太阳一样照在他脸上。中本部长手上还有一束不知道哪里拿来的假叶子，他有规律地晃着那片叶子，仿佛真的置身在海边。他看见我，冲我笑了笑，“你好啊东赫。”

我鞠了一躬就赶紧跑出来。我想我的辞职要提上日程了，这公司里都是些什么人啊！

我的满腹狐疑在那时都变成了一种莫名其妙的怒气，感觉全公司上下就我一个人在认真工作。我气呼呼地冲进茶水间，却被香槟喷了一脸。

“你怎么在这里？”我和徐总监异口同声。

我用手抹了抹脸上的酒，心里更加上火了。我口无遮拦地说“徐总监不是在拼拼图吗？”

徐英浩倒是泰然自若，他说拼完了，还炫耀地说了句金部长很聪明的。

我不知道怎么接话，只感觉胸口湿淋淋的，我问徐总监有多余的衣服放在公司吗？他终于发觉到他开香槟误伤了我，于是一个劲儿向我道歉，“真不好意思，我没有。”

这时李马克走了进来，“我有衬衫在公司，我给你吧。”

 

后来他拿了衣服过来，我向他道了谢，准备脱衣服的时候也没想那么多。李马克站在我面前，他口中嚼着口香糖，手上拿着他的衬衫。我脱掉湿淋淋的衣服，浑身发抖。这公司别的不说，冷气开得倒是特别足，以至于我露出上身的时候感觉除了冷还是冷。

我哆嗦着说给我吧。他上下审视了我一遍，嘴里嚼口香糖的动作顿了一下。他着样子让我突然觉得耳根发烫。见他不动作，我只好伸手去拿，没想到这小子玩我似的把衬衫一下子藏到身后。

“你搞什么？”我刚才目睹了那些事情后本来就很上火，“别跟我开玩笑。”

“你生气了？”他语气里倒是多了些玩味，“你裤子也湿了，要不要也脱掉。”

金道英当初面试时问我，如果我在职场被“欺负”了会怎么办。我那时说首先我会冷静下来，分析一下局势，选择一个体面的方法去解决问题。

然而我一向是个不按常理出牌的人，更何况我的脾气从来就不好。就比如现在，我除了挥起拳头朝对方的脸砸去，实在想不出更好的法子了。

 

02.

有句话讲不打不相识，这拿来形容我和李马克再恰当不过了 。

不过那天我俩并没有真打起来，我的拳头在离他那张俊脸不到五公分的距离处被他截了胡，慌乱中他抓着我的手企图甩开，我则往反方向使劲儿。我不得不承认这小子力气还挺大的，虽然看着瘦，但全身都是肌肉，当然这是我后来才发现的，具体怎么发现的就不说了。

李马克也是没料到我这一点就着的脾气，反手拽住了我的胳膊想控制我。因为在气头上我难免骂了句脏话，他听到后皱着眉头看着我，我不甘示弱地瞪了回去，下巴还挺得老高。

只是我这得瑟的样子只满足了自己的自尊心，因为下一秒李马克就用力往他那边一拉，我差点没出息地扑在他身上。不过幸好我身体反应很迅速，立即用另只手推了他一下，借着力摔倒在了他的身旁。

然而这样并没有更好一些。他被我一推也重心不稳，紧接着跟我一起倒在了地上。此时我已狼狈不堪，场面很是尴尬，我惦记着想快点抢过来他的衬衫穿上，可这家伙也不知道哪根筋抽了，就是不给我。我心想他平时乖巧的样子都哪里去了？我恨不得大喊李马克的上司，快来看看他这副样子啊，简直成何体统。

可是最终李马克的上司没来，我的郑总监倒是来了。郑在玹见我俩双双在地上拉扯，尤其我还没穿上衣，他满脸都是惊讶，可是没成想他随即又把金道英和徐英浩也招呼过来了，三个人像看戏一样杵在门口，根本没有上来拉开我俩的意思。我和李马克就在三人的围观下又纠缠了两分钟。那时我可真是气不打一处来，却还是强忍着怒气先站了起来。

我规规矩矩跟对面三人道了歉，尽管我并不知道我为什么要跟他们三个道歉。李马克见我冷静下来，把衣服披在我肩上，“快穿上吧，小心感冒，”他又说，“对不起，我只是开个玩笑，没想到你真生气了。”

瞧瞧，这时他又变成了温顺的李马克，我坏心地想。金道英开口前徐英浩为我开脱，说都怪他开香槟不小心弄湿我的衣服。金道英则关切地问你俩这是打架了？没受伤吧？

唯独郑在玹没说话。我鼓起勇气直视着他，可我也看不懂他的表情，要知道我最害怕他那似笑非笑的样子了，前一秒还好好的，但下一秒说不定会赶我走。金道英让我赶快穿好衣服去找他聊聊。我整理了一下，李马克本来想跟我说点什么，可我装作没看见似的走出去了。

我跟在金道英后面亦步亦趋，中本主管看我凌乱的发型也猜了个大概，他拿着小叶子冲我挥了挥，用口型对我说了句加油。金道英带我去了一个会议室，刚坐下我就忍不住说，“金部长，我觉得太丢脸了，我辞职也是可以的。”

他没想到我这样的开场白，我也没想到他接下来的话，“你觉得自己哪里丢脸了？”

“啊？”

这时郑在玹也进来了。金道英看了他一眼，又继续说，“你是因为和马克动了手所以觉得丢脸还是因为没穿衣服丢脸？”

若不是他讲这话的口吻跟平时没什么差别，我简直以为他这是变着法的训我。搞不懂他问我这些做什么，“都有吧，”我耐着性子说。

后来他问了我整个事情的经过，我飞快地讲了一遍。听完后金道英看了看郑在玹，似乎在等他表态，郑在玹凑到他耳边说了句什么，没想到金道英笑了笑就直接放我走了。

其实我特别看不惯他们之间这个样子，总是不想让我听到他们在说什么，而且这样的情况不只发生在郑在玹和金道英之间，有时候中本主管跟董部长说话也是偷偷摸摸的，徐总监倒是对任何事情都很开放，但都是些无足轻重的事情，比如他又买了什么牌子的香薰，可这种话题除了金道英还有谁会关心啊！

我一出会议室的门就看见李马克耷拉着肩膀靠在墙边。我故意冷着脸不去看他，没想到这人就紧紧跟在我后面，我猛地一回头他差点撞我脸上。

“你干嘛？”我没好气地说，“下班后还想跟我打一架是么？”

李马克先是一愣，“没有，我就是问问你，”他腼腆地笑了笑，“道英哥没说你什么吧？”

“说我什么，这事明眼人都知道是你的不对。”我撂下一句话就走了，我身后没长眼都能想象到李马克肯定一副吃了瘪的模样。

想到这里我突然心里窃喜起来，感觉拿这件事捉弄回去也挺好玩的。何况我这人一向包容度挺高的，说实话我早就不生气了，大家都是男人，这种程度的玩笑话还是可以接受的。不过李马克刚才的样子倒像是真的在担心我，可这又有什么关系呢。

回到座位的时候正赶上李部长在拆快递。我们的李部长是个不折不扣的网购达人，自我进公司以来，他大大小小的包裹就没断过，甚至快递员会拿小推车单独给李部长推过来。每天拆快递的时候他最开心了。

这不今天又收到了类似手枪的模型，他拿着枪到处比划，董部长像是受不了似的躲进了文印室，于是他就指着我开始玩了。

我已然知道我们公司上下就没个正常人了，当然这句话不包括我在内，毕竟来了这公司以后，我从来没觉得自己有这么正常过。

在我快要在这个公司里习以为常时，文泰一组长又刷新了我的认知。

由于长期待在客户那边工作，文组长行李箱不离身，他甚至还购入了一个类似安检仪器的小玩意儿放在自己办公桌上当装饰，但凡他在的时候那东西总是被他拿着，有次我只是路过，他热情地给我示范了一遍完整的安检过程。

我百思不得其解这样的爱好，但很快李马克不甘示弱地在他办公桌下面藏了一堆玩偶。

我问他这是什么用意。这时我和他早已化干戈为玉帛，尽管我俩在茶水间的事情很快传遍了127层，但我还是原谅了他的口不择言。这倒不是因为我宽容大度，只是单纯觉得在这公司里没有个可以放心聊天的同事是混不下去的 。

“你不觉得工作久了整个肩膀都很僵硬吗？有时候加班后想躺在一个地方休息，所以买了这些玩偶，累的时候躺在上面特别舒服，”他看起来特别兴奋，“你想不想试一试？”

我婉拒了他的邀请，他显然不满我不感兴趣的样子，就亲自示范给我看。我看着他站起来，又躺下，整个人埋在成堆的玩偶中。他抓起一只毛绒兔子放在脸前嗅了嗅，“我小时候也有一只一模一样的兔子，但是后来搬家弄丢了，我前段时间找了好久才买到这只。”

他嘴里说着充满童真的话，但他眼神里折射出的信号可并不单纯。那只兔子被他揉来揉去，我也好像能感觉到那软乎乎的手感。我盯着兔子，他眯着眼盯着我。

又来了，那天惹火我的眼神也是这种，他总是会有这样不符合他年龄和身份的表情，露骨又轻蔑，像是骄傲自满，也像是直白地勾引。虽然我很不想用这样的词，但任谁看到他这样子不会乱想呢？偏偏他平时装得很好，只有对我才这么放肆。

果然他自己也是清楚的，所以他很快就从地上坐起来，又恢复了他在大家眼中的样子，“你要是累了，我勉强让你躺一下。”

“我才看不上呢，”我故意气他，还冲他做了个鬼脸。可他不吃我这套，倒是抿着嘴笑了笑，仿佛我是个傻瓜。

“你怎么也跟他们一起加班呢？”我把他拉到一旁，企图获取些我无法得知的消息。他反倒问我，“你想加班吗？”

我心想我疯了吗怎么会想加班，但我好奇他们加班做什么，总觉得有什么不可告人的秘密。但李马克守口如瓶，只说了句：你想加班就去找金道英申请，有加班费嘛你懂的。

我当然没有信他的话去找金道英，因为我知道我如果去找他，他铁定会去找郑在玹，问他有什么工作需要李东赫下班以后去做，然后不出所料郑在玹会来问我，然而我压根没有理由加班。可他们倒是都有。

我有了工资以后给自己买了副金边眼镜，我那无用的好奇心也逐渐冷却下来。我去问金道英公司首页的照片什么时候换，我也想跟大家一起拍。金道英翻了几页日历，看也没看就往上面画了个圈，像是搪塞我一样说就那天了，到时候给你拍。

我因为有了对这件事的期待，日子也变得有趣起来，毕竟打从小我就觉得自己长得还可以，而这个公司里帅哥又那么多，虽然相处下来发现大家挺奇怪，可这并不影响本帅哥和其他帅哥一起拍照嘛。


End file.
